


Human

by 12gatsunohime (inkstainedwretch)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, It's more like Izaya/Celty's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedwretch/pseuds/12gatsunohime
Summary: "I wonder what you dream about..."
Relationships: Orihara Izaya/Celty Sturluson
Kudos: 2





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal, [here](https://12gatsunohime.livejournal.com/41180.html).

Peaceful.

That's the word that comes to mind when he looks at her expression. Peaceful. Almost looks like she's sleeping. Ignorant, perhaps? Unaware of her surroundings, to be sure. He wondered, could the Black Rider feel any of this? Somewhere in her subconscious, wherever that was located now? Did the smoke emanating from her neck shift, the way it never did in the wind? Did the nerves on her neck feel it when he ran his fingers along the edge where they would connect? Just like this...did she feel that? Or did she have no idea, not the slightest bit aware of the fingers threading through her hair, the warm breath on her cheeks?

And what would she do if she knew? Would she throw the basin of blood at him, cut him down so she could retrieve what she'd lost? Would she not bother killing him, simply taking away his new toy, making him unable to touch her anymore...unable to make her feel him touching her...maybe?

"Indeed, what would you do?" He asks her, not expecting a response. "I wouldn't mind, you know, if you did kill me. It would be such a fascinating way to die."

Her eyes stay closed.

"I wonder," he continues, "do you see what she sees, or are you really asleep? Are you dreaming? I wonder what you dream of..."

A glance at the clock tells him it's getting late. He stands up from his chair and heads toward his room.

"You know, I like you," he tells her, holding her tucked under his arm the way he imagines the Black Rider used to carry her. "You're not human, but you're interesting. There's so much I'd just love to learn about you."

He sets her gently on his pillow while he shrugs off his jacket and changes into a pair of pajama pants.

"Everyone just loves you, don't they? It sure seems that way, the way they're fighting over you."

He stretches out on the bed and picks her up again, holding her above his face and letting the city lights illuminate her.

"I don't really blame them."

He lies there for a minute or two, not really saying anything, just studying her. Watching her. Wondering how she can be so utterly still.

Eventually, his arms get tired, and he pulls the covers over himself and turns onto his side, setting her down beside him and idly stroking her hair. After a minute, he grins widely, leaning over and whispering into her ear,

"I could start a war with you."

He leans back and kisses her, dark and deep, only slightly surprised at how soft her lips are.

"How would you like to help me?"

He falls asleep with her cradled against his chest.


End file.
